starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Firmus Piett
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 39 BBY | thuiswereld = Axxila | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = Fleet Admiral, Captain | bijnaam = | functie = Imperial Officer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,73 meter 70 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Executor | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} 250px|thumb|Ozzel sterft en Piett wordt gepromoveerd Firmus Piett was één van de belangrijke Imperial Officers in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Civil War. Biografie In tegenstelling tot vele andere Imperials was Piett niet geboren op een rijke Core World, maar in de Outer Rim op Axxila. Reeds van op jonge leeftijd wilde Piett niets liever dan ten strijde trekken. Toen de corporatieve entiteiten in de Ciutric Hegemony de CIS ondersteunden, verhuisden de Pietts naar Halmad met talloze andere zogenaamde Free Axxilans. Piett behaalde zijn diploma aan de Quelii Sector Academy enkele dagen voor de Clone Wars stopten. Piett was een jonge officier in de Imperial Navy zonder connecties en werd toegewezen tot het patrouilleren van de Ciutric Hegemony met de Planetary Security Forces. De patrouilles waren de laatste decennia totaal niet effectief en hadden zelfs credits verdiend aan het negeren van smokkelaars en piraten. Piett was van plan om het anders aan te pakken en had geluk om te dienen onder de reformateur Moff Pensar Luc van de Sector. Luc wees Piett toe aan een nieuwe eenheid van Officers die hij vertrouwde en die de routes in de ruimte van de Hegemony moesten schoonmaken. Pietts vloot patrouilleerde snel door de meest opstandige regio's. Pietts acties sprongen in het oog door het grote aantal arrestaties en onderdrukkingen. Hij maakte snel promotie en werd de leider van de bewaking van Axxila's handelsoperaties. Hij begon ook meer en meer contacten te krijgen in de New Order en nam zelfs een accent van de Core Worlds aan. Zijn militaire reputatie was vlekkeloos en Pietts naam begon regelmatig te vallen in de centra van het Empire op Coruscant. Pietts reputatie in verband met smokkelaars en piraten bereikte zelfs de hoogste echelons, waar niemand minder dan Darth Vader Pietts rapporten opmerkte. Piett werd geplaatst aan boord van de Star Destroyer Accuser onder het bevel van Admiral Amise Griff. Piett maakte vervolgens deel uit van het Death Squadron van Darth Vader in 3 ABY dat op zoek was naar de basis van de Rebel Alliance. Normaal gezien was promotie maken een werk van lange adem in het Galactic Empire, maar in het Death Squadron, waren die regels niet van kracht. Dit kwam doordat Vader geen enkele mislukking duldde zodat er regelmatig een plaats vrijkwam van een Officer die Vader had gefaald. De Executor vervoegde de Fleet en na het overlijden van Griff werd Piett Captain van de Executor onder Kendal Ozzel, de Admiral van de Fleet. Ondanks Ozzels hoge rank en het feit dat veel Officers Ozzel evenveel respect hadden voor Ozzel dan voor Vader, wist Piett beter. Hij was op de hoogte van Vaders willekeurige executies en nam zich voor om niet ten prooi te vallen aan Vader. Piett wist dat Ozzel steevast ingevingen van Officers negeerde om zijn eigen rang en positie te beschermen. Hij vond het een weggesmeten kans om het opsporen van de Rebellen, die Piett zag als de nieuwe Separatists, over te laten aan zo'n incompetent iemand als Ozzel. Een van Pietts taken was om alle gegevens te filteren die informatie konden brengen over de talloze Probots die waren uitgestuurd om info te winnen over de Alliance High Command basis. Firmus Piett ontdekte een fragment van één van de Viper Probe Droids die naar Hoth was gestuurd. Het was slechts een klein stukje maar volgens Piett het beste resultaat dat ze hadden gekregen. Piett wachtte met opzet om dit aan Ozzel te vertellen. Ozzel vond het fragment onzin, maar Darth Vader herkende meteen een installatie van de Rebellen en gaf de opdracht om naar Hoth te reizen. Daarom dat Piett had gezorgd dat hij deze informatie aan Ozzel presenteerde toen ook Vader aanwezig was. Piett wist dat Ozzel zijn info ging negeren, maar Vader hoorde de conversatie plaatsvinden en liet meteen koers zetten naar het Hoth System. Pietts plan om Ozzel in discrediet te brengen en zichzelf bij Vader te hebben geïntroduceerd, was gelukt. Toen Admiral Ozzel Vader voor de zoveelste keer teleurstelde door Hoth té dicht te naderen, werd Firmus Piett plotseling gepromoveerd tot Admiral. Dat dit onder het gezag van Darth Vader niet altijd een cadeau was, wist Piett maar al te goed. Piett wist dat hij geen feiten moest verzwijgen voor Vader. Tijdens de achtervolging op de Millennium Falcon uitte hij wel zijn ongenoegen over de Bounty Hunters die Vader had ingehuurd. Even daarna bleek de Falcon echter spoorloos te zijn verdwenen nadat de Avenger hen nochtans in het vizier had gehad. Piett kreeg de opdracht om al hun mogelijke ontsnappingsroutes te berekenen en om de Fleet te verdelen om de zoektocht verder te zetten naar het verdwenen ruimteschip. Boba Fett traceerde de Falcon en de Executor zette koers naar Bespin. Nabij Bespin dacht Piett dat zijn mooiste moment zou aanbreken. Zijn manschappen hadden de Millennium Falcon opnieuw gesaboteerd en verschillende van de meest gezochte Rebellen zouden weldra door zijn toedoen worden gevangengenomen. Maar nadat de Falcon toch weer kon ontsnappen nabij Bespin dacht Piett dat zijn laatste moment was aangebroken, maar Darth Vader besteedde niet eens aandacht aan de Admiral. Lieutenant Venka werd vervolgens de Captain van de Executor, maar Piett werd een legende in de Imperial Navy als de persoon die zo waardevol was dat Vader hem liet leven. Piett besefte zelf dat hij enkel in leven was gebleven, omdat er zich iets afspeelde in Vaders gedachten dat veel belangrijker was dan Pietts leven of dood. thumb|right|250px|Admiral Piett Piett werd vervolgens opnieuw even gestationeerd aan boord van de Accuser omdat Vader met de Executor naar Coruscant vloog. Een jaar later nam Piett het commando van de Executor en Death Squadron gewoon weer over toen de Executor bij Endor lag. Piett diende onder Vader met respect en eerbetoon, maar nooit met vrees voor de Sith Lord. Tijdens de Battle of Endor was Piett niet opgewassen tegen het tactisch vernuft van Admiral Ackbar. Piett werd tijdens dit gevecht bijgestaan door Commander Gherant. De Executor stortte neer toen Rebellen piloot Arvel Crynyd met zijn A-Wing in de brug van de enorme Super Star Destroyer crashte. Piett stierf, zoals een goede bevelhebber in de Navy hoort te doen, samen met zijn schip. Achter de schermen * Piett werd gespeeld door Kenneth Colley. * Piett is één van de weinige Imperial Officers die in meer dan één film verschijnt. * In RotJ draagt Piett een verkeerd rankinsigne. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Piett in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Mensen category:Axxilans category:Imperial Officers Categorie:Admirals